I see them
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Third and final part! from Dumbledores POV. Fluffy with happy ending.


I see them.  
  
By Lynsey Wills  
  
Do not own the characters etc, ok?!  
  
This is dedicated to Unicorn Lady who caught on to the fact I was going to write a third from Dumbledore's POV! Well-done love!  
  
***************  
  
I think that the best years of my life have been since I became known as the 'strange old buzzard at Hogwarts'.  
  
Strange, I know, but I'm serious.  
  
Being odd meant that I am always able to pick up on body language and other such tell tale signs from those around me, as I could watch them quite blatantly, and have them not think anything about it.  
  
It's wonderful, much better than when I was a younger man and because I was always so 'normal' in others eyes I was being badgered for answers to really ridiculous and trivial questions, now I only get asked very important questions like where I buy my lemon sherbets, thus allowing time to watch those around me.  
  
And there is no one I like better to watch than my dear old potions master.  
  
Ah, the dear boy had brought much joy to my life since he started here many years ago, with his witty comments and biting sarcasm, never a dull moment with that one.  
  
Of course there was his darker side but I know for a fact that we all have one, and those who say they don't are not to be trusted. But, the darker side had lately been.consuming him more lately, and being Severus he refused to talk to me about it, so I have been resorting to watching him more closely, making sure that he would not do anything foolish, as his death would bring a great sense of loss to me and.well, me.  
  
That boy deserved so much for his bravery and sacrifice, and all I could give him was words he believed empty and beg him to continue spying for the greater good.  
  
As I was saying before, I had been watching him closely, and by doing so I made it known to the other teachers that they were to leave the seat on my left empty at meal times, so he was at least forced to sit next me, and scowl every time I tried to start a conversation, which he did very well.  
  
Until lately.  
  
I cannot pinpoint an exact moment in time when I noticed the difference, but very gradually he seemed to become.less bitter, and actually responded to my questions with more than one word. Then he began to ask me questions, and to my hidden astonishment actually listened to me when I went off on one of my long rants and stories, with interest! Perhaps this was a student with a poly juice potion? But my old heart knew it was he, and fatherly pride was coursing through me at the thought that he had finally pulled himself through the darkness.  
  
But as I have told you, I watch people, and Severus was my favourite to watch at this point, my mind looking for any new changes, it was then I noticed his eyes, looking at a certain young Gryffindor, and expression I never thought I would see on his face.  
  
I had to smile.  
  
They were perfect together, that's if they were indeed together.  
  
Within months the staff had been making comments on Severus' behaviour and would actually seek him out during breaks to converse, and not leaving his side with an outraged look on their faces.  
  
"Its odd" Minerva had said, shaking her head with confusion.  
  
No, Its love, I had thought.  
  
And it had happened to be fate that I was walking around the corridors the eve before graduation, my mind reminiscing at the past year and the students who would now be leaving for a bright and adventurous future, when I came across the astronomy tower.  
  
Where two figures sat.  
  
Quite close in my opinion.  
  
Talking about the future, my heart was excited, what was going to happen?  
  
I listening for a few minutes, with Severus telling her about his home in Italy, it was then I knew this was serious, the young man never told anyone about it, it was his safe haven, no one but himself had stepped foot in that place since his mothers parting.  
  
"It is, I haven't been there since she died, I promised her to only take the women that I loved and intended to spend the rest of my life with, the keep it a secret, so the Snape family would always be protected"  
  
Severus, I always knew you were a romantic.  
  
"I'm sure she would love it" Minerva's favourite pupil had uttered, much to my annoyance and yet amusement, for a student Rowena Ravenclaw would have been proud of that was one of the most ignorant answers I had ever heard, honestly Miss Granger!  
  
My mind was urging Severus to continue with this, practically begging him not to give up and grasp onto the happiness he had obviously found.  
  
She seemed to straighten her posture slightly, and I knew she had guessed, that she had finally gotten what he was offering, and I also knew, because I am a master when it comes to body language that..  
  
"Going to Italy, with the man I love"  
  
Leaving them before I had watched a more personal exchange I smiled.  
  
And now when I see him, and I see her.  
  
I'll see them.  
  
****** Ok! I believe that this is indeed it for the 'is see' stories! I'm sorry if you believed them to be painful but I kept imagining the whole thing through different eyes and so on! But I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
